creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fragen und Antworten
''Wie es begann... Ich war so aufgeregt. Heute war es soweit! Ich und Emma hatten schon ewig auf den heutigen Tag gewartet! Nicht nur, dass die Sommerferien begannen, oh nein. Meine Eltern würden außerdem für eine Woche nach Italien fahren und hatten mir erlaubt, in dieser Zeit statt mit ihnen zu kommen, bei Emma und ihrer Familie zu wohnen! Eine Woche, bei meiner besten Freundin! Aber das Beste war, dass unsere gesamten anderen Freundinnen heute ebenfalls dort übernachten würden! Der perfekte Ferienanfang also! Nur noch den restlichen Schultag überstehen, und dann konnte er beginnen! "Alina!!", begrüßte mich Cindy: "Ich freu mich so auf heute Nachmittag! "Ja.", nickte Sofia. Sie war Cindys beste Freundin und würde heute ebenfalls bei uns sein. Ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas erwidern, aber da kam schon unsere Lehrerin in die Klasse und wir setzten uns alle so schnell wie möglich auf unsere Plätze. Irgendwas an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir, dass sie alles andere als glücklich war. Ich sah zu Emma hinüber. Ihr Blick gab mir zu erkennen, dass sie es auch bemerkt hatte. "Ist Selina heute wieder nicht da?", wollte sie wissen. Das war es also! Selina! Ich sah mich erneut in der Klasse um. Emma, Cindy und Sofia ließen sich nichts anmerken. Ich hielt auch die Klappe. Obwohl ich wusste, was mit ihr los war. Wir wussten es alle. Schließlich waren wir der Grund, warum sie nicht mehr in den Unterricht kam. Ich würde es nicht direkt "Mobbing" nennen... aber... doch, sowas in der Art. Ich weiß, man fragt sich jetzt wahrscheinlich: Warum tun die sowas? Warum tun die ihr das an? Aber, es ist anders... Man kann es nicht so genau erklären, wir dachten damals eben, dass es lustig wäre. Nichts Ernstes. Ein Spaß. Naja, jedenfalls kam sie nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr. "Sie hat noch die ganzen Schulbücher!", meinte unsere Lehrerin. Sie hatte natürlich keine Ahnung was mit Selina los war, sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich vollkommen anders reagiert. Wir hatten alle keinen Plan, was ihre Eltern der Schule erzählt hatten, jedenfalls schien es kein besonders guter Grund für ihre Abwesenheit gewesen zu sein. "Alina!", ich schreckte aus meinen Überlegungen auf, als die Lehrerin mich ansprach: "Könntest du als Klassensprecherin nach der Schule vielleicht bei ihr vorbeischauen, um die Bücher abzuholen?" Ich nickte, obwohl ich keinerlei Lust dazu hatte. Musste wohl sein. Als wir Schule aus hatten standen Cindy, Emma, Sofia und ich vor der Schule. "Musst jetzt ja noch zu Selina?", meinte Sofia:" Richte ihr schöne Grüße von uns aus!" Ich seufzte. "Ich hole ihre Bücher, bringe sie in die Schule und komme danach sofort zu Emma!", meinte ich. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg. Ich wusste, dass Selina nicht weit von der Schule wohnte. In weniger als zehn Minuten stand ich vor ihrer Haustür. Aber irgendwie zögerte ich zu klingeln. Sie mied wegen Mobbing den Unterricht... und nun kam ich, eine von denen, die sie mobbte, zu ihr nach Hause? Naja, ich musste es tun. Also klingelte ich. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Aber es war nicht Selina, die vor mir stand. Das Mädchen war ca. 18, also vier Jahre älter als ich. Sie hatte glatte, schwarze Haare, die ihr bis zu den Schultern reichten. Alles in allem sah sie Selina unglaublich ähnlich, außer dass diese hüftlange Haare hatte. "Hallo. Ich bi...", fing ich an, als ich von ihr unterbrochen wurde. "Ich weiß wer du bist!", sagte sie und ihre schmalen Augen sahen mich voller Hass an: "Alina!" Ich fühlte mich überrumpelt. Wer war das? "Ist... Selina zu Hause?", wollte ich wissen. Diese Frage machte sie noch wütender. "Nein!", sie versuchte nicht einmal, ihre Wut zu unterdrücken: "Sie ist nicht zu Hause!" Ich schluckte: "Unsere Lehrerin hat mich geschickt... sie wollte, dass ich ihre Schulbücher abhole, weil sie ja nicht mehr zur Schule kommt... Wa-wann kommt sie denn wieder?" Ungewollt hatte ich das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. "Wann sie wiederkommt?", schrie die Fremde mir entgegen: "Wann sie wiederkommt? Nie! Selina wird nie wiederkommen! Sie hat letzte Nacht Selbstmord begangen! Sie hat sich vergiftet! Seit dem Tod unserer Eltern war sie alles, was ich hatte! Aber wegen dir und deinen Freundinnen hat sie Selbstmord begangen! Sie ist tot! Ich habe ihr Tagebuch gelesen! Ich weiß jetzt, was ihr ihr angetan habt, wie ihr sie gemobbt habt! Wegen euch wollte sie nicht mehr zur Schule! Es ist eure schuld! Und jetzt ist sie tot!" Ich war vollkommen perplex. Selina? Selbstmord? Das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein! Ansonsten hätte die Polizei schon längst Fragen gestellt! Oder wäre zu mindestens hier! Diese Frau, Selinas Schwester, was ich ihren Worten entnahm, wollte uns einen Schrecken einjagen, wollte, dass wir darüber nachdachten. Auch wenn sie es weder schlau noch glaubwürdig anstellte. Ich sah sie an und entspannte mich allmählich. Mir würde sie jedenfalls keine Angst einjagen! "Na klar!", sagte ich zu ihr und grinste: "Kann ich jetzt die Bücher abholen, oder kommt als nächstes eine Geschichte über euren verschollenen Bruder?" Sie sah mich an. Ihre Augen wurden größer. "Du glaubst mir nicht? Du willst deine Schuld nicht wahrhaben?" Ich sah sie ebenfalls an: "Hören sie:", fing ich an. "Wenn das wahr wäre, hätte die Polizei doch längst etwas gewusst! Sie hätten uns Fragen gestellt und so! Wenn das ein Witz ist, ist es ein schlechter." Sie sah mir lange in die Augen. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging in das Haus:"Ich bin gleich wieder da!", meinte sie, also wartete ich, in der Hoffnung sie würde mit den Büchern zurückkommen, sodass ich so schnell wie möglich verschwinden könnte. Das tat sie auch. Ich nahm die Bücher entgegen und musterte sie erneut. Sie sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an als sie mir den Stapel gab. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen oder zögern, mir den Bücherstapel zu übergeben, aber dann ließ sie ihn sich von mir abnehmen und knallte die Haustür zu, ohne sich zu verabschieden... Als ich die Bücher schließlich beim Direktor abgeben wollte erwartete mich eine Überraschung. "Vielen Dank.", meinte er. " Aber das hier, das ist kein Schulbuch..." Ich trat näher heran, um es mir anzusehen. Es sah aus wie ein Tagebuch... wahrscheinlich hatte es mir Selinas Schwester aus Versehen mitgegeben. Wenn es Selinas Tagebuch war... was da wohl so drinstehen würde...? Ich war so neugierig... also meinte ich: "Oh... ich nehme es wieder mit... ich kann es ja bei Selina vorbeibringen?" Er lächelte mich an und gab mir das Buch. So schnell wie möglich verließ ich das Schulgebäude und machte mich auf den Weg zu Emma. Ich hatte meine Sachen schon am Morgen vor der Schule dahin gebracht und mich von meinen Eltern verabschiedet. Als ich ankam, erwarteten mich die anderen schon. "Ich hab Neuigkeiten!", rief ich ihnen entgegen und erzählte dann die komplette Geschichte. "Das is ja der Hammer!", meinte Cindy. "Lass uns später darin Lesen!" Wir nickten. Was wir wohl alles über Selina erfahren würden? Zugegeben: Ein wenig fies war es schon. Aber, naja, was war schon dabei? Es war ja nur ein Tagebuch, oder? Später am Abend als es draußen schon dunkel war saßen wir alle im Kreis auf dem Boden in Emmas Zimmer und das Tagebuch lag in der Mitte. Wir alle warteten gespannt, bis Cindy es endlich öffnete. "Bereit?", fragte sie und irgendwie war das Lesen des Tagebuches zu einer großen Show geworden. Ehrlich gesagt wollten wir alle wissen, was darin stand, wir waren richtig gespannt. Umso enttäuschter und erstaunter waren wir auch, als Cindy es aufschlug und uns klar wurde, dass es gar kein Tagebuch war. Es war eines dieser "Taschenorakel", diese Bücher, denen man Fragen stellt und die man dann auf irgendeiner Seite aufschlägt, wo eine Antwort steht. Nur, dass dieses hier nicht gedruckt, sondern von Hand geschrieben war. "Was ist ... wieso...", fing Sofia an, als sie die Seiten durchblätterte. Sie waren komplett schwarz, bis auf die Antworten, die mit weißer Schrift mitten auf die Seiten geschrieben waren. "Kein Tagebuch.", stellte Emma fest. Ich war auch etwas enttäuscht, aber ich wollte mir davon nicht den Abend ruinieren lassen. Also schlug ich einfach vor: "Lasst uns doch einfach... irgendwie das Beste daraus machen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir das einfach mal ausprobieren? Das mit den Fragen meine ich?" Die anderen zögerten kurz, aber dann nickten sie. Also fingen wir an, Fragen zu stellen, und das Buch um Antworten zu fragen. Ich weiß, das alles war mein Vorschlag, aber wir hätten es nicht tun sollen. Nie. Ich hätte es auch nie vorgeschlagen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was uns bevorstand. Bei den Anderen waren bis jetzt immer mehr oder weniger passende Antworten erschienen. "Also.", sagte Sofia und reichte mir das Buch: "Jetzt bist du auch mal dran!" Ich nahm es entgegen und überlegte. Was sollte ich fragen? Es gab nichts, dass ich in diesem Moment wirklich wissen wollte und selbst wenn, ich glaubte eh nicht, dass an den Antworten des Buches etwas Wahres sein würde. Dann kam mir eine Idee. Ich kicherte und guckte in die Runde. "Also?", sie sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich holte tief Luft, dann stellte ich meine Frage. "Hat Selina wirklich Selbstmord begangen?" Ich weiß, das ist eine komplett dämliche Frage, aber damals sah ich es als Scherz. Im Nachhinein war es das bescheuertste, was ich hatte tun können. Alle sahen mich an und mussten sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Dann öffnete ich das Buch. Für einen kurzen Moment stutzte ich, dann fing ich an zu grinsen. "Was ist? Was denn? Zeig mal?", meinte Cindy. Also drehte ich das Buch so, dass alle es lesen konnten. Mit der Üblichen weißen Schrift auf dem schwarzen Papier stand mitten auf der Seite die ich aufgeschlagen hatte: "TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" (Zeit, um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen) Das Spiel beginnt Nach dieser Frage hörten wir auf, das Buch zu befragen. Es war.. nach einer Zeit irgendwie langweilig geworden. Es war schon elf Uhr und draußen war es Stockdunkel. Gerade hatte Cindy einen Witz erzählt und wir konnten uns alle gar nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen. Doch plötzlich stutzte Emma. "Was hast du?", wollte ich wissen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Nichts besonderes... ich wundere mich nur, dass meine Eltern noch nicht gemeckert haben, dass wir zu laut sind." Als sie das so sagte merkte ich das da was dran war. Nichts gegen Emmas Eltern, ich mochte sie, aber bei sowas waren sie immer die ersten, die sich beschwerten. "Lass uns doch nachschauen was sie machen?", schlug Sofia vor: "Vielleicht schauen sie Fernsehen und sind in einen Film vertieft oder so." Irgendwie glaubte ich das nicht und ich wusste auch, dass uns allen etwas seltsam vorkam, trotzdem nickte ich. Die anderen waren auch dafür. Also standen wir auf, verließen Emmas Zimmer und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Aber... da war niemand! Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wieso... ich hatte irgendwie schon sowas erwartet. Wir sahen uns an und ich bemerkte, dass sie alle genauso beunruhigt waren wie ich selbst. "Mama?", rief Emma und rannte dicht gefolgt von uns anderen ins Schlafzimmer. Aber auch dort war niemand. "Papa?", rief sie und wir sahen auch in allen anderen Zimmern nach. Aber ihre Eltern waren auch dort nicht. Wir waren ganz alleine im Haus. "Wo- wo sind sie hin?", fragte Cindy und ich merkte an dem Zittern in ihrer Stimme das sie ängstlich war. Und niemand konnte es ihr verdenken. Emma und Sofia sahen sich ratlos an. "Bestimmt... sie müssen irgendwo sein...", man merkte Emma ihre Verwirrung deutlich an: "Sie... sie kommen gleich wieder... oder sie sind im Garten?" Natürlich wussten wir alle wie Absurd das war: Wieso sollten ihre Eltern um diese Uhrzeit in den Garten gehen? Und wenn, dann hätten sie uns doch rufen hören! Aber wir suchten wohl einfach... eine plausible Lösung. Als sich niemand anders rührte ging Sofia zur Terrassentür und zog an der Klinke. Aber die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Sie zog noch mal. "Sie... sie geht nicht auf!", rief sie und drehte sich zu uns um. Cindy und Emma rannten zu ihr und begannen, ebenfalls an der Klinke zu ziehen. "Das kann nicht sein!", rief Emma und sah mich an. Ich musste wohl genauso geschockt aussehen wie alle anderen. "Ist sie abgeschlossen?", fragte ich. "Nein!", kam die Antwort. Dann kam mir ein anderer Gedanke. "Was ist mit der Haustür?!", wollte ich wissen und stürmte los. Ich rüttelte an der Haustür. "Und?", fragte mich Cindy die mir hinterher gerannt war: "Geht sie auf?" Ich rüttelte nochmal. "Nein!" Sie schob mich zur Seite und versuchte es selber, aber auch bei ihr öffnete sich die Tür nicht. "Was ist mit den Fenster?", kam mir plötzlich in den Sinn und ich rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu Sofia und Emma um zu versuchen, ein Fenster zu öffnen, aber es ging nicht. Auch Sofia hatte es bemerkt. In ihrer Panik griff sie sich einfach das nächste was neben ihr auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand, einen Globus, und warf ihn gegen die Scheibe um sie zum brechen zu bringen. Aber sie brach nicht. Der Globus prallte einfach ab und fiel zu Boden. Noch während Cindy ihn aufhob und immer wieder gegen das Glas schlug wusste ich das es keinen Sinn hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren wir hier eingesperrt, Emmas Eltern waren weg und es gab anscheinend keine Möglichkeit hier rauszukommen. Ein paar Minuten später saßen wir alle wieder in Emmas Zimmer und überlegten was wir tun sollten. Ich sah in die Runde. Cindy und Sofia saßen eng nebeneinander und sahen beide ziemlich ängstlich aus, während Emma starr auf einen Punkt an der Wand schaute und immer wieder "Das kann nicht sein!" vor sich hin sagte. Und rein physikalisch hatte sie recht: Es war doch eigentlich unmöglich, das zwei Menschen einfach aus einem Haus verschwanden, alle Türen und Fenster des Hauses sich nicht öffnen ließen und sogar die Scheiben nicht zerbrachen. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht wollte, dass wir das Haus verließen.Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Es machte mich verrückt einfach rumzusitzen! Ich konnte das nicht! Weil ich es nicht mehr aushielt stand ich vom Boden auf, wobei ich gegen den Schreibtisch stieß und etwas herunter fiel. Es war das Taschenorakel-Buch von Selinas Schwester. Als ich mich bückte um es aufzuheben sah ich, dass eine Seite aufgeschlagen war als es herunter gefallen war. Beiläufig las ich was da stand während ich es aufhob. "START ASKING NOW!" (Fang jetzt an zu Fragen) Ich stutzte. Zwar war ich sicher, dass es nur ein dummer Zufall war, aber irgendwie hatte ich doch ein komisches Gefühl. Es klingt vollkommen bescheuert, dass weiß ich, aber ich musste einfach eine Frage stellen. "Kommen wir hier wieder raus?", fragte ich und öffnete das Buch. Die anderen sahen mich ungläubig an. "Was besseres hast du nicht zu tun?", wollte Cindy fassungslos wissen. Ich wollte eigentlich versuchen ihr zu erklären warum ich das Buch befragte, aber dann las ich die Antwort und schluckte bloß. "ACCEPT MY RULES AND LIVE A BIT LONGER!" (Akzeptier meine Regeln, und lebe ein wenig länger!) Ich zeigte die Antwort den anderen. Wir fühlten es glaub ich alle in diesem Moment. Diese Gefühl von Schuld. Woher kam es. Ich klappte das Buch wieder zu und sah die anderen an, sie nickten. Was sollte ich fragen? Es musste auf jeden Fall eine Frage sein, die man mit Ja oder Nein beantworten kann... aber mir fiel keine wirklich passende Ja/Nein Frage ein, also öffnete ich das Buch schließlich einfach so an irgendeiner Stelle und las meinen Freundinnen die Antwort vor: "LET´S START THE GAME!" (Lasst uns das Spiel beginnen!) Runde 1 Wir saßen alle um das Buch herum. Uns war klar: Wir waren anscheinend gezwungen, Fragen zu stellen. Warum, dass wussten wir alle nicht. Oder NOCH nicht? Sie sahen mich an während ich überlegte. Was sollte ich Fragen? Es musste uns weiterhelfen, soviel war sicher. Ich starrte auf das Buch. Ich holte tief Luft, dann sagte ich laut: "Wenn wir ... mitspielen... dürfen wir dann gehen?" Dann schlug ich das Buch auf. Die Antwort machte mich, wieder einmal, stutzig. IT´S NOT YOUR TURN! ( Du bist nicht dran!) "Was soll das heißen?", wunderte ich mich. Gegen meine Erwartungen hatte sogar eine von uns einen Vorschlag. "Vielleicht...", fing Cindy an: "Vielleicht meint es, dass jemand anderes Fragen stellen soll?" Das klang eigentlich logisch. Wenn man davon ausging, dass dieses Buch ... eine Meinung hatte. Naja. Jedenfalls nickte ich und gab das Taschenorakel an sie weiter. "I-ich?", meinte sie unsicher und ich konnte das verstehen. Schließlich öffnete sie das Buch doch. "START ASKING NOW!" (Fang jetzt an zu fragen!) "Gruselig.", sagte Emma: "Es ...ist... fast so als ob dieses Ding ein Eigenleben hätte..." Ich sah das Cindy schauderte. "Danke! Beunruhige mich halt noch mehr!", fauchte sie Emma an. "`Tschuldigung.", meinte sie kleinlaut. Cindy sah das Buch an. "Okey...", wir warteten gespannt bis sie schließlich fragte: "Wenn... wenn wir mitspielen... dür-dürfen wir dann gehen?" "MAYBE!" (Vielleicht!") "Okey...", Cindy sah verstört aus. "Was soll ich jetzt Fragen?" Ich überlegte. Wir mussten mehr wissen. Also... ich hatte das Buch von versehentlich von Selinas Schwester bekommen... aber... "Frag es, ob es wirklich ein Versehen war, dass mir Selinas Schwester das Taschenorakel mitgegeben hat.", riet ich ihr und ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter während sie fragte und ich hatte es geahnt, noch bevor sie uns die Antwort zeigte: "NO!" (Nein!) Sofia schnappte nach Luft. Ich wollte Cindy eine nächste Frage vorschlagen, aber sie stellte schon selbe eine: "Selina ist tot, richtig?" "Das bringt doch nichts!", sagte ich zu ihr :"Ich hab doch vohin schon gefragt, ob sie Selbstmord begangen hat, und..." Ich verstummte als ich die Antwort sah. "YES!" (Ja!) "Hä? Das versteh ich nicht.", rief ich:" vorher kam nur "Time to say goodbye!" wieso jetzt das?" Emma und Sofia sahen genauso verwirrt aus wie ich, aber Cindy schien mehr zu verstehen als wir. "Es meint... naja... es sieht es so, dass Selina keinen Selbstmord begangen hat. Aber tot ist sie.", erklärte sie uns. Noch bevor ich weiter fragen konnte hatte sie ihre nächste Frage an das Buch schon gestellt: "Willst du uns für Selinas Tod bestrafen?" "YES!" (Ja!) Oh, mein Gott! Mein Herz zog sich zusammen, als ich die Antwort las. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ein Buch konnte keine Meinung haben! Es konnte uns nichts tun! Oder? Cindy schloss die Augen. Sie schien uns alle nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Fragen und Antworten-Spiel des Buches. Und das beunruhigte mich irgendwie. Ich tippte sie an, aber sie reagierte nicht, starrte einfach nur das Buch an. Dann klappte sie das Buch ohne eine Frage zu stellen einfach so auf. "YOU UNDERSTAND IT ! NOW DO IT !" (Du hast es verstanden! Jetzt tu es!) "Was soll das heißen?", wunderte sich Emma. Cindy stand plötzlich auf. "Ich... ich geh kurz ... auf´s Klo.", meinte sie mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme. "Bin ... gleich wieder... da..." Das Buch nahm sie mit. Also warteten wir auf sie. Ohne sie konnten wir nichts tun. Es kam mir komisch vor, ass sie in so einer Situation ... auf die Toilette geht, aber ich sagte nichts. Wir alle nicht. Wir saßen einfach da und warteten... und warteten... und warteten... Je länger sie weg war, desto nervöser wurde ich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sah ich auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es waren schon 25 Minuten vergangen! Da musste was nicht stimmen! Kein Mensch, nicht mal Cindy brauchte so lange auf dem Klo! "Ich seh mal nach, wo Cindy bleibt!", sagte ich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Emma und Sofia nickten nur. Ich klopfte an die Toilettentür. "Cindy?!", rief ich: "Cindy?! Wieso dauert das denn so lange? Mach auf!" Dann bemerkte ich, dass die Tür gar nicht abgeschlossen war. Ich wurde noch unruhiger und stieß die Tür einfach auf. Was ich sah überstieg meine schlimmsten Erwartungen: Cindy lag auf dem Boden. Neben ihr lag ein Messer aus der Küche und eine riesige Blutlache war auf dem Boden. Dass Cindy tot war, musste ich gar nicht mehr überprüfen, denn ihre aufgeschlitzten Pulsadern sprachen für sich. Dann fiel mein Blick auf das Taschenorakel, das ebenfalls blutbefleckt neben ihr, auf dem Boden lag. Eine Seite war aufgeschlagen... "TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" (Zeit, um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen!) Runde 2 Wir saßen, nur noch zu dritt, in Emmas Zimmer um das Buch herum. Als ich zurückgekommen war musste ich so verstört ausgesehen haben, dass die zwei auch gleich ins Bad geschaut hatten und nun wie ich unter Schock standen. "Mir reichts!", meinte Sofia. Sie war Cindys beste Freundin gewesen und man konnte ihr trotz aller Angst auch die Wut ansehen: "Ich bin jetzt mal dran!" Sie öffnete das Taschenorakel und zum Vorschein kam die Antwort: "START ASKING NOW!" (Fang jetzt an zu fragen!) Sofia nickte entschlossen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie genau wusste, was sie Fragen wollte. So war es auch... "Hat Cindy verstanden, warum wir hier festsitzen, mit einem Buch sprechen und sinnlos Fragen stellen? Hat sie... sich deshalb umgebracht?" "YES!" (Ja!) Ich schnappte nach Luft. Das war ziemlich eindeutig! Sofia nickte, als hätte sie diese Antwort erwartet, aber ich konnte sehen, dass sie Tränen zurückhielt. Schließlich fragte sie: "Wird... werden wir auch sterben... ?" "PROBABLY ... YES!" (Wahrscheinlich ja!) Ich schloss die Augen. Ein Taschenorakel wollte uns für den Tod einer Schülerin bestrafen, die wir gemobbt hatten... uns umbringen... Das war so unglaubwürdig! Und trotzdem: Cindy war tot und wir saßen im Haus fest. Sofia sah das Buch lange an. Anscheinend überlegte sie, aber der Blich beunruhigte mich, auch wenn ich nicht sagen konnte warum. Dann als sie ihre nächste Frage stellte zitterte ihre Stimme: " Hat jeder von uns... eine... eine ... eigene Strafe?" Die Frage überraschte mich. War das denn wichtig? Wir musste mehr rausfinden, um nicht zu sterben... aber wenn ich so darüber nachdachte würden wir ja, egal ob wir nichts rausfanden oder irgendwann wussten was los war, so oder so sterben. Dann guckte ich mir die Antwort an: "IN SOME WAY YES!" (Irgendwie schon!) Das bedeutete wohl sowas wie: Ja, jeder hat eine eigene Strafe! Ich und Emma sahen uns ratlos an, wir hatten nichts verstanden. Plötzlich tippte mich Sofia an: "Cindy hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt, richtig?" Ich fragte mich, warum das in diesem Moment wichtig für sie war, nickte aber. Sofia sah wieder das Orakel an. "Und... wenn wir ... bestraft werden... hört das dann auf?" Nun war ich wirklich überfordert. Was verstand sie, was ich und Emma nicht durchschauten? "MAYBE!" (Vielleicht!) Emma öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Sofia kam ihr zuvor. Ohne Vorwarnung stand sie auf und lief mit dem Buch in der Hand in Richtung Küche. Alarmiert rannten ich, dicht gefolgt von Emma hinterher. "Sofia, warte! Was...", fing Emma an zu rufen, wurde aber von einem schrecklichen Schrei unterbrochen. Wir stießen die Küchentür auf, und erschauderten vor dem Anblick: Mitten im Raum stand Sofia mit einem Messer in der Hand. Einem blutigen. Von ihren Pulsadern tropfte Blut herunter und sie wankte leicht, trotzdem stellte sie ihre Letzte Frage: " Mach, dass es aufhört!" Es war keine richtige Frage, trotzdem öffnete sie das Buch. "TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" (Zeit, um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen!) Runde 3 Nun waren wir nur noch zu zweit: Emma und ich. Natürlich war Sofia gestorben nachdem sie sich die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt hatte, aber was hätten wir tun können? Wir konnten das Haus nicht verlassen und, wie eigentlich zu erwarten, waren die Telefone und mein Handy unbrauchbar. Wir hatten zusehen müssen, wie sie verblutet war... "Ich kann nicht mehr!", brach Emma unsere Stille: "Das muss aufhören!" Ich sah auf das Taschenorakel hinab: "Das wird es, wenn wir weiterspielen! Wir..." "Nein!", unterbrach sie mich: "Alina, siehst du das nicht? Das weiterfragen hat uns bis jetzt nicht gebracht, außer dass Cindy und Selina sich umgebracht haben, als sie mehr wusste als wir! Das.... wir werden auch sterben!" Ich schluckte. So gesehen würden wir sterben. Aber was sollten wir denn machen? Wir konnten das Haus nicht verlassen, niemanden anrufen... "Wir müssen!", sagte ich und hob das Buch auf. Ich fragte nicht sofort los, denn wie ich bemerkt hatte gab es anscheinend eine spezielle ... Reihenfolge. Also öffnete ich es einfach so. Eigentlich sollte jetzt entweder "Start asking now!" oder "It´s not your turn!" rauskommenn, oder? "YOU´LL BE THE LAST!" (Du wirst die letzte sein!) OK, auch eindeutig. Ich sah Emma an und hielt ihr das Buch hin, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich werde dieses Spiel nicht mitspielen!" Ich seufzte. Ich konnte sie ja verstehen. Aber es musste sein. Ich gebe zu ich hatte panische Angst, aber es musste doch eine Chance geben, hier heil wieder raus zu kommen! "Emma!", sagte ich zu ihr: "Bitte! Vielleicht rette uns das! Vielleicht stellst du die... passende Frage!" Sie sah mich an. Zögernd nahm sie mir das Buch ab und sah es an. " Warum willst du uns für Selinas Tod bestrafen, wenn wir nichts da-damit zu tun haben?" Also auf diese Frage wäre ich nicht gekommen, nicht einfach so. Neugierig sah ich zu, wie sie eine Seite aufschlug: "YOU KILLED HER!" (Ihr habt sie ermordet!) Was? Emma sah mich an, denn ich war ein wenig zurückgewichen. "Alina, wir sind ... es hat recht! Wir sind Mörder!", stammelte sie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Emma beruhig dich!" Sie unterbrach mich einfach wieder: "Wir SIND Mörder! Überleg doch! Wir haben sie gemobbt... und... und du hast erzählt, dass ihre Schwester gesagt ha, sie hat Gift geschluckt, weil sie nicht mehr zur Schule wollte! Wegen uns! Wir habe sie umgebracht! Wir sind Mörder! Und jetzt, jetzt bekommen wir, was wir eigentlich verdient haben: Die Todesstrafe! Sofia und Cindy haben es hinter sich, du und ich, Alina, wir werden auch noch sterben!" Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte ließ sie das Buch fallen und begann zu weinen. Ich stand mal wieder, oder immernoch unter Schock. Konnte das wahr sein? War ich wirklich eine Mörderin? Würde ich jetzt bestraft werden? Vo-von einem... Taschenorakel? Erst da fiel mir auf, dass eine Seite offen dalag: "RIGHT!" (Richtig!) Emma hatte sie auch gesehen. Die Antwort. Nun gab es keine Zweifel mehr. Aber noch ein paar unbeantwortete Fragen für mich... und anscheinend auch für Emma, denn sie hob das Buch wieder auf, machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, ihre Tränen abzuwischen und fragte: "Was bist du?" "SAY IT RIGHT!" (Sag es richtig!) Was sollte das heißen? Sag es richtig? Anscheinend wollte es von Emma, dass sie die Frage umformulierte... Emma seufzte. "Du weißt, was es jetzt von dir hören will, oder?", fragte ich sie unsicher und sie nickte. Eigentlich wusste ich es auch. Der Verdacht sollte ausgesprochen werden. Der Verdacht, den wir wohl beide hatten. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich niemandem abgenommen, was ich mir da dachte, aber... in dieser Situation konnte doch eigentlich alles sein, oder? Emma dachte wohl an etwas ähnliches als sie ansetzte: "Bist du..." Aber sie schaffte es nicht fertig zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme stockte und sie sah mich erneut an: "Das kann doch alles nicht sein! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es sowas nicht gibt!", schrie sie und brach erneut in Tränen aus. Wieder verstand ich, dass sie Angst hatte. Hatte ich auch. Und Cindy und Sofia hatten auch welche gehabt. Aber sie musste sich jetzt mal zusammenreißen und diese eine, wichtige Frage stellen! "Emma, mach schon!", drängelte ich sie: "Wir müssen es jetzt fragen, das musst du doch einsehen! Eigentlich glaube ich auch nicht an sowas... aber frag es einfach! Es muss sein!" Zuerst sah sie mich erschrocken an, weil ich ihr das so einfach ins Gesicht sagte, aber dann fing sie sich und riss sich wirklich zusammen. Und sie stellte die eine, die früher oder später unvermeidliche Frage: "Bist du es, Selina?" Es vergingen einige Sekunden die mir wie Minuten vorkamen, bis sie das Orakel schließlich öffnete... "YES!" (Ja!) Ich und Emma keuchten beide auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Selina war tot! Und... wieso... ein Buch? Emma sah genauso ratlos und verängstigt aus wie ich mich fühlte. "Alina..", sagte sie zu mir und ihre Stimme klang eigendlich viel zu ruig für die Situation, so, als wäre sie ... von irgendwas befreit... vielleicht von der unwissenheit? "Alina... " "Sht!", brachte ich sie zum schweigen: "Das ist unmöglich. Keine Sorge... es ist unmöglich! Solange wir keinen Selbstmord begehen...", ich hielt kurz inne als ich an Cindy und Sofia dachte: "Solange wir keinen Selbstmord begehen kann uns ein Buch überhaupt nichts tun!" Aber Emma schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen es einsehen, Alina. Es ist Selina! Wir haben sie ermordet, und nun ist sie hier, um uns zu bestrafen!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was redete sie denn da? Das war unmöglich. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber da redete Emma schon weiter, stellte ihre nächste Frage. Komischerweise sah sie nun nicht mehr ängstlich sondern erwartungsvoll aus. "Es ist OK.", sagte sie, redete mit dem Buch: " Ich habe keine Angst... Es tut mir leid! Selina, es tut mir leid!" In dem Moment als sie "Es tut mir leid" sagte öffnete sich das Buch irgendwie von alleine... "IT´S NOT YOUR TURN!" (Du bist nicht dran!) Was? Sie war nicht mehr... dran? Ei-einfach so? Nicht, dass ich wollte dass Emma sich... dass sie starb, nein! Nur hatte ich Angst. Angst vor dem was nun kommen würde, vor dem was unvermeidlich war: Ich war jetzt dran. Würde ich... überleben? Runde 4 (Die finale Runde) Jetzt ist es also so weit. Ich bin dran. Ich solle diesem... ich solle Selina nun Fragen stellen. Aber es ist anders als davor, denn nun gibt es irgendwie ... Hoffnung für mich. Ich meine, klar, Sofia und Cindy sind tot weil sie rausgefunden haben warum wir hier sind, aber Emma lebt noch! Vielleicht muss ich nicht sterben? Nervös bin ich trotzdem. "Was... was soll ich jetzt noch fragen?", will ich von Emma wissen: "Ich meine... wir wissen jetzt doch eigentlich schon alles, oder nicht?" Aber sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern und sieht mich an. "Wir sind Mörder...", flüstert sie und mir wird klar, dass sie wohl noch unter Schock oder so steht. Na toll! Und jetzt? Wir wissen doch alles! "Ok...", sage ich und starre das... Buch an: "Gibt es doch... noch etwas das wir nicht wissen?" Was jetzt? Einfach... irgendeine Seite aufschlagen? "MAYBE!" (Vielleicht!) Was soll das denn wieder heißen? Vielleicht? Ich gehe in Gedanken noch mal alles durch, was wir bis jetzt wissen: Selina hatte sich vergiftet, sie war tot. Ihre Schwester hatte mir ein Taschenorakel mitgegeben in dem anscheinend der Geist... oder... oder sonstwas von Selina steckte, der uns hier festhält und bestrafen will. Diese... Ding hat Sofia und Cindy dazu gebracht Selbstmord zu begehen, indem sie sich die Pulsadern aufschlitzten, aber Emma war aus irgendwelchen Gründen verschont geblieben... wahrscheinlich weil sie sich entschuldigt hatte. Was gibt es denn da noch mehr zu erfahren?! Dann stutze ich, halte kurz inne. Ja... ich glaube jetz weiß ich was es noch gibt, was noch zu fragen übrigbleibt: "Wieso bist du... wie kam es dass du..." Verdammt! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diese Frage stellen soll. Das ganze macht mich langsam verrückt! Ich mein, wir sitzen hier fest, mit zwei Leichen, stellen einem Buch fragen... Was soll denn das alles! Ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Dieses... Buch... das kann doch einfach nicht sein! Das kann alles nicht wahr sein!! "Findest du das alles lustig!?", kreische ich und öffne wie aus einem Reflex heraus eine Seite. "IT IS NO FUN!" (Es ist nicht komisch!) Das ist nicht real!! Es kann... es darf nicht real sein!! Vielleicht ist es ein Traum? Ich kann nicht mehr!! Ich... ich bin völlig fertig! Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken! Das muss aufhören! Aus einem plötzlichen Wutanfall heraus werfe ich das Buch an die Wand und schreie. Das darf nicht wahr sein!! Es darf nicht wahr sein! "NEIN!!", Emmas Schrei bringt mich irgendwie kurz wieder zur Besinnung: "Schmeiß sie nicht an die Wand!!" Sie? Hat Emma gerade "sie" gesagt? Nein! Sie soll aufhören! Sie soll von diesem ... Ding nicht wie von einem Mädchen reden! Als Emma das Buch vorsichtig aufhob erhasche ich einen kurzen Blick auf die Antwort: "YOU MADE ME ANGRY!" (Du hast mich wütend gemacht!) Was? Wütend? Ich habe aber nicht mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn auf einmal ertönen ziemlich seltsame Geräusche aus anderen Räumen des Hauses. Was ist das nun wieder? Ich meine... Emma und ich sind doch in diesem Haus eingesperrt... hier ist niemand außer uns... oder? Vielleicht war Hilfe gekommen! "Emma, komm!", rufe ich ihr zu: "Du hast das doch auch gehört, oder? Diese Geräusche! Jemand ist hier! Wir... wir werden gerettet!" Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten stürze ich zur Tür und öffne sie. "Hallo?!", rufe ich: "Ist da wer! Wir sind hier oben! Hallo!!" Warum antworten die denn nicht? Ich renne weiter an der Küche vorbei in Richtung Wohnungstür, aber... sie ist ja... immernoch verschlossen! Was läuft hier? Dann läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Mit einer schrecklichen Vermutung gehe ich im Gang zurück und sehe in die Küche. Meine schlimmen Befürchtungen werden wahr: Sofias Leiche liegt nicht mehr auf dem Boden! Oh, mein, Gott!! Wo... wo... wo ist... Ein Geräusch macht mich aufmerksam... es kam aus Emmas Zimmer... Shit! Emma! Klar habe ich Angst und keine Ahnung was hier jetzt wieder abgeht, aber trotzdem renne ich so schnell ich kann zurück. "Emma!", ich platze durch die Tür, aber der Anblick den ich vorfinde ist dann doch erschreckender als ich erwartet hatte... Sofias und Cindys Leichen stehen im Raum. Aus ihren aufgeschlitzten Pulsadern läuft immernoch Blut und tropfte auf den Boden, färbt ihn rot. Emma sitzt noch an der selben Stelle wie vorhin, als ich das Zimmer verlassen habe. Sie wirkt allerdings weder ängstlich noch sonst irgendwie aufgeregt. Ganz anders als ich. Ich kann wider nicht aufhören zu schreien. Leichen?! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Sowas wie Zombies gibt es nicht! ... Andererseits wirken die beiden auch nicht wie typische Zombies. Sie sehen... intelligenter aus. Und sie kommen auf mich zu, strecken ihre Arme nach mir aus. "Nein!", ich schreie und weiche zurück: "Lasst mich!" Mir wird schwindelig und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt noch tun soll. Von Emma ist immernoch keine Hilfe zu erwarten, denn sie sitzt immernoch regungslos da. Dann schöpfe ich einen letzten Hoffnungsfunken: Das Buch! Ich musst da rankommen! Vielleicht... kann Selina das alles beenden? Also bleibe ich stehen. Auch wenn diese... Dinger immernoch auf mich zukommen und immer wieder leise Murmeln: "Wir haben sie umgebracht... wir sind Mörder...", ich muss an das Orakel kommen. Sie kommen immer näher, sind nur noch ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt. Ich muss all meinen verbliebenen Mut zusammennehmen. Das ist vielleicht unsere letzte Chance. Aber zuerst muss ich mich beruhigen! Ich versuche nicht auf "Sofia" und "Cindy" zu achten, atme tief durch. Dann hechte ich nach vorne. Und ich bekomme das Buch wirklich zu fassen! Die Leichendinger haben sich mittlerweile umgedreht und kommen wieder auf mich zu, während ich hektisch sage: "Es tut mir leid! Mach dass es aufhört!" Dann öffne ich eine Seite... "TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" (Zeit, um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen!) Was... Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!! Bitte nicht! Völlig verzweifelt schlage ich nochmal eine Seite auf und lese die Antwort: "TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" (Zeit, um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen!) Bitte! Mach dass es aufhört! Selina! Mach, das es aufhört! Die Leichen haben mich fast erreicht, als mir bewusst wird, dass auf allen Seiten nun das Gleiche steht. "TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" (Zeit, um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen!) Das wirkliche Ende... ? Schreiend wache ich auf und finde mich in meinem dunklen Zimmer wieder. Was war das? Was zur Hölle war das gewesen? Das kann doch kein Traum gewesen sein! Es war viel zu real für einen Traum! Außer... das ich das alles nicht aus meiner, sondern aus Alinas Sicht wahrgenommen habe... Jetzt bin ich vollkommen verwirrt. Ich war im... im Traum gestorben... als Alina... aber mein Traum-ich... also... wie soll ich das jetzt nennen... die Emma im Traum war verschont geblieben? Dann wid mir bewusst, dass wenn es nur ein Traum war... das bedeutet ja dann, Sofia und Cindy sind noch am leben! Gott sei dank! Aber dieser... Traum... er hat irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl bei mir zurückgelassen... ''Ein paar Tage später... "Emma!", ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als meine Mutter meinen Namen ruft. "Was ist los?", rufe ich zurück. Ich will mein Zimmer nicht verlassen... ich will nicht, dass sie mich so sieht. Seit drei Tagen habe ich mein Zimmer nicht verlassen. Denn an dem Tag nachdem ich in der Nacht diesen seltsamen Traum gehabt hatte, war die Polizei zu uns nach Hause gekommen. Sie hatten schreckliches erzählt... Man hatte Cindys und Sofias Leichen gefunden. Sie waren ermordet worden! Der Mörder hatte ihre Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt! Alina war ebenfalls tot. Ihre Leiche war übersät von zahlreichen Wunden und die Polizistin sagte, es sah direkt so aus, als sei sie zerfleischt worden. Von irgendetwas. Das sagt doch mehr als genug, oder. Es kann kein normaler Traum gewesen sein. Aber... was war es dann? Ich hatte die ganze Zeit unter Schock gestanden, und anscheinend hatte sich das bis jetzt nicht geändert. "Ich muss Einkaufen gehen...", rief meine Mutter: "Ka... kann ich dich kurz alleine lassen?" "Ja!", rief ich ihr zu. Eigentlich wollte ich lieber nicht alleine im Haus sein. Irgendwas machte mir immernoch Angst. Ich meine, klar, im Traum war ich verschont geblieben... also, die Emma im Traum war verschont geblieben... aber, dass musste... doch nichts heißen, oder? Plötzlich höre ich, wie der Postbote irgendetwas durch den Briefschlitz in der Haustür einwirft. Soll ich nachsehen? Wie gesagt, seit drei Tagen habe ich mein Zimmer nicht verlassen... aber ich kann nicht widerstehen... Irgendetwas treibt mich einfach dazu, die Post anzusehen. Also gehe ich langsam aus dem Zimmer und den Gang entlang bis zur Haustür. Im Postschlitz steckt eine Zeitung. Das ist alles? Eine ... Zeitung? Doch als ich sie nehme gefriert mir das Blut in den Adern. Hab ich gerade richtig gelesen... Bitte nicht! Ganz langsam drehe ich sie nochmal um und schaue auf die Titelseite... MÄDCHEN HAT SELBSTMORD BEGANGEN! Vor einigen Tagen hat die 14 jährige Selina K. sich umgebracht, indem sie Gift getrunken hat. Die Motive sind bis jetzt unklar. Weiter kann ich nicht lesen, das ist zu viel! Es darf doch nicht wahr sein! Dann höre ich ein Geräusch hinter mir. Ruckartig drehe ich mich um. Hinter mir steht ein Mädchen. Sie ist ungefähr 18 und hat glatte, schulterlange schwarze Haare. Ich hatte sie noch nie in Wirklichkeit gesehen, aber ich erkannte sie sofort. Es war Selinas Schwester... der ich im Traum begegnet war. Jetzt kommt sie langsam auf mich zu und ich weiß, dass sie mein Leben beenden würde. Warum die Emma im Traum verschont geblieben war weiß ich zwar immernoch nicht, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich es verdient habe zu sterben. Ich meine, Selina hat WIRKLICH Selbstmord begangen, und wir sind wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür. Also versuche ich auch nicht weg zu rennen oder mich zu wehren. Ich bleibe einfach stehen, schließe meine Augen und warte. Dann höre ich, wie sie mir etwas ins Ohr flüstert, den letzten Satz, den ich in meinem Leben hören werde: TIME TO SAY GOODBYE! Autor: AnonymusXD Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord